Shenanigans Episode 104
Recap ]] Bergshire. The party is sitting in their corner of Shenanigans and are joined by Morgan the Butcher (Human Male), Legend of the North, who was already sitting at the table getting drunk. Gwathir (Elven Male) is arrogantly judging the party, while Gwathir is the sort of elf that Kyla (Elven Female) left Sylvas to avoid. Zunken Rushbutt (Minotaur Male) is reading a manual on chariots when Morgan drunkenly apologises to him about something in the past. Morgan buys Zunken 2 barrel of ale. Tork buys a steak for Morgan because he is worried about Morgan's drinking rate. Morgan complements the cut of meat. After 3 bites into the steak, Morgan freaks out and knocks the plate of steak on the ground. Doreen's pet puppy, Snuffles, gets to the steak at the same time as Glib Glob the Kobold. In the front door of Shenanigans comes a fine elven merchant with 2 Minotaur bodyguards. The elven merchant briefly talks with Desmond at the bar, who directs the group over to the party. The Elven Merchant has had his good stolen and wants to hire mercenaries to retrieve the goods. Gwathir accepts the job, then talks to the elf in elvish. Zunken talks with the Minotaur bodyguards in Minotaur. They tell him that they were hired to stop killers, assassins & bandits, but they weren't ready for Gnomes. The Elven Merchant, in Elvish, tells Gwathir that half an hour ago as he was heading towards Bergshire from Kurshwikk, the Gnome wagon collided with his own wagon, spilling goods. The wagons were fixed up and reloaded then continued on their way. When the Elven Merchant got into town, he realised that the Gnomes had switched some boxes with "useless" Gnomish Goods. Gwathir asks about payment, and the Elven Merchant asks how much Elven Exiles like him usually get paid. Gwathir protests about being sent out to gain experience, and the Elven Merchant calls him gullible. Gwathir negotiates for 120 gold payment for the party. The Elven Merchant says the joins with be of Elven Mint, so Gwathir will have something of the homeland to remember. Zunken is told a similar story, where their wagon, driven by a Halfling, hit a pothole and bumped into the Gnomish wagon. The Minotaurs reloaded the wagon. When they got into town, the goods in the wagon were the wrong ones. The Minotaurs Bodyguards also blame the Gnomes for the incident, saying they used evil Gnomish Magic to make the pothole. Zunken starts to defend magic, and the Minotaur Bodyguards step back from him and look at him judgmentally. The Elven Merchant leave with his Bodyguards. Gwathir explains the mission to the party. Zunken wonders if the Halfing Driver of the wagon was cocluding with the Gnomes. At the mention of Gnomes, Tork goes into a panic attack. Kyla promises they will stop the Gnomes. Zunken puts his barrels of ale in his chariot. The party head north out of town, with Morgan drunkenly following along. The road north if Bergshire has many potholes. 15 minutes out of time Kyla and Gwathir spot the exact pothole in question, and Morgan drunkenly falls into it. Kyla then finds a conical Gnome hat stuck in a nearby tree branch. Zunken wears the gnome-sized conical hat because it reminds him of a wizard hat. The elves see from the tracks in the ground the Gnomes's wagon is bulled by Oxen. Zunken rides ahead on his chariot to catch up with the gnomish wagon with 3 gnomes inside. Zunken knocks a barrel of ale of the wagon, stops the chariot so it blocks the road, and slowly goes to retrieve the barrel. Zunken starts talking with one of the Gnomes about their goods. After half an hour the party arrive. Tork resists running in fear from the Gnome. The party start questioning the Gnomes about their wares, and the Gnomes assume the party are bandits, so pull out their mechanical unfolding crossbows. Gwathir colorsprays one of the Gnomes unconscious. A gnome hits Gwathir with their crossbow. The other gnome tries to shoot Zunken, but the bolt just hits his shield spell. Morgan, seeing the battle, flees into the woods. Kyla & Doreen attack take out the Gnome attacking Gwathir. The last Gnome surrenders. Tork goes running into the woods after Morgan. Zunken accepts the surrender of the Gnome. Doreen tries to stabilise the injured Gnome, but they are dead, so Doreen gets out a bonesaw to cut of his hands to the horror of his husband who is watching from the ground where he surrendered. Kyla searches the cart for the Elven Goods, and finds one crate filled with black liquorice. while the rest are filled with Gears and Tools. The Surrendered Gnome on the ground says the party could have just told them about the crate mixup to begin with. Tork and Mogan meet up in the woods, panicking about different things. Tork afraid of the Gnomes, Morgan afraid of the party. The two of them travel back to Bergshire and hide out in Shenanigans. Tork realises Morgan is the local town butcher he buys treats from. The unconscious gnome wakes up and Gwathir explains the situation to him. The party want to take the Gnomes back to Bergshire so they can exchange the crates. The gnomes insist on bringing dead Arty's body along as evidence. The party insist it was self-defense, but the Gnomes says they can tell that to the Sheriff. The party & Gnomes arrive back in Bergshire with the wagon and the Gnomes. Kyla goes back her room in Shenanigans and disguises herself and sits at the bar. Morgan and Tork see the party and Gnomes and retreat over to Desmond at the bar and panic at him. Desmond has Glib Glob go fetch Sheriff Muscles, but Tork confuses Glib Glob, and Glib Glob ends up delivering food to the Sheriff instead.. Gwathir meets with the Elven Merchant and trades the crate of black liquorice for a crate of whicker gears. The Elven Merchant then pays the party. Gwathir gives the other crate to the Gnomes along with 30 gold and apology. The gnomes leave to talk with Sheriff Muscles. The Elven Merchant back over to Gwathir to hire the party for another job. Morgan goes along with the party, fearful for his own life. The job is to set up a Help setting up a costume family reunion at the Elk's Lodge. The elf was hired to cater a party here in Bergshire, but is running late due to the crate mixup. The party accept the job. Gwathir however goes off to see Sheriff Muscles about the Gnome murder. When Gwathir arrives at the Sheriff's Station, Sheriff Muscles is doing wall push-ups, while the Gnomes try to make the Sheriff understand what crime they are trying to report. Gwathir tells Sheriff Muscles that he went to the Gnomes's Cart and tried to tell them about a crate mixup, when the Gnomes fired crossbows at him. Sheriff Muscles then puts the 2 gnomes in a jail cell. Everyone arrives at the Elk's Lodge. The Elven Merchant directs the party in their tasks in setting up for the costume family reunion. The party is barbarian themed. Morgan's family reunion, which is why Morgan the Butcher is dressed as a barbarian. He was getting drunk in Shenanigans ahead of the Reuinion to be able to handle is racist uncle at the party. Gwathir arrives at the Elk's Lodge and explains he has sorted out their legal problems and the Gnomes are in custody. Tork celebrates and Kyla removes her disguise. Morgan's Aunt Urma comes into the room and starts bossing people around, and greets her nephew. Morgan tries to warn his aunt about the party being murderers, but she misunderstands him. The party gets set up and Morgan goes to the party. The rest of the party return to Shenanigans. Experience 333 exp each Significant NPCs *Elven Merchant - Wears fine silk clothes made of different sort of silks. Not a noble, but wealthy merchant. Has 2 Minotaur bodyguards. Cater. *Gnome Merchants - 3 Gnomish Merchants. All named Arty and all married to one-another. Considers themselves artisans. *Sheriff Muscles - Male Human Bodybuilder Sheriff of Bergshire *Aunt Urma - Morgan's Aunt. Likes black liquorice. Significant Locations Bergshire - Shenanigans, Elk's Lodge, Sheriff Station, Category:Shenanigans Episodes